Prodigious!
by EvilDraconian
Summary: This was the first fic I ever wrote. I have made a few changes, so hope you like! ^^ Enjoy - Syaoran, Sakura, and Kero all think they sense clow cards, but they encounter something beyond all their imaginations..what could it be?
1. Prodigious!

"Oh no Kero! I'm gonna be late!" Said Sakura as she quickly dressed, put on her blades, and sailed through the open doorway.  
"So what else is new...ah! No! Sakura! Why'd ya make me lose this video game?" Keroberos sighed irritably and reset his game of Sailor V.  
Sakura didn't hear this last statement, for she was already at the school, panting from her extreme effort. She walked into her class, late, and noticed that Syaoran Li wasn't there either. Puzzled, Sakura walked to her desk and seated herself.  
"Now, today's lesson is going to be based on a quiz we're going to have tomorrow, so please, pay attention..." The teacher begun.  
"Tomoyo, where's Syaoran?" Sakura whispered, her heart ached with worry.   
"I don't know! Besides, we should be listening!" Tomoyo quietly replied.  
Suddenly, Li came in, sweating all over. He seemed to have been running. Ashamed, he sat behind Sakura, still breathing heavily. "Sakura, I-I sensed a clow card, I think. It was weird, it wasn't a human, or anything, but it wasn't a clow card. We'll see." He smiled weakly.  
Sakura, who was relieved, smiled happily back, and didn't hear a word of what the teacher said.  
  
"Oniisan! Have you seen Kero?" Sakura flipped her pillows, pulled back the blankets of her bed. "Oh, Kero, where are you..?" She was scared, because usually, Kero could be found eating pudding or playing video games in her room.  
"Who's that? Are you talking to yourself again, squirt?" Touya, her brother, smirked as he watched her frantically searching her room.  
"Uhh....the stuffed toy I got before, remember? Heh heh..." Sakura laughed nervously.  
"Oh, that thing. What's so special abo-" He was cut off when Kero came flying through the window.  
"Sorry Sakura, if I worried you, but I think there's a cl- uh oh..." Keroberos noticed Touya, who was too shocked to speak. Kero fell on the bed limply, trying to imitate the characteristics of a toy, even though he was too late.  
"W-W-What just happened??! It's...! He's alive! No way! He just flew in here and started speaking! I may have seen ghosts before, but this is nothing like it!" Touya was shaking in fear.  
Sakura was now desperate and then an idea hit her. "Uh," She ran to the open window and shouted down to no one. "Thanks for throwing it back up here Tomoyo! Next time, don't scare me by pushing the button which makes him talk! Okay! Bai!" She waved to the ground below then brought her head back in. "Heh, Tomoyo wanted to borrow it. It has an automated talking device..."  
"Then, how did it know your name?" Touya was still weary, but was beginning to grow suspicious.   
"Uhh...you can even pre-record what he says." Sakura pushed her brother out of her room. "It's just a stuffed toy, why are you so interested? You want to cuddle him too?" She teased.  
Touya was surprised when Sakura slammed the door in his face, but shrugged and decided to get some rest.  
"Phew! That was close! And Kero, you know better than to just barge in here and start talking like the whole world knows what you are!" Sakura grabbed Kero and lifted him to face her. "What did you say about the clow? You sensed something, didn't you? I know it, Syaoran said so, it must be a clow card. Let's go!" She grabbed her backpack, phoned Tomoyo and Li, then headed out the door to the park. Once there, she imediately did sense something, but like what Syaoran had said, it just didn't feel right. "Okay clow card, show yourself..." She muttered, taking the Key of Clow off her neck. "Oh Key of Clow, I command thee to show thy true form...release!" Sakura recited, and she was soon holding her sealing wand. "Fly!" She was then sitting on her wand, preparing to take off.  
"Sakura! Wait! I want to come with you! You need to be protected!" Syaoran came running, in his green costume, and jumped aboard.  
Sakura blushed and took off. They scanned the dark forest below, and soon noticed a rustling in the bushes under them. "There!" She exclaimed and they landed right beside the area of movement. Holding her wand above her, Sakura cried out, "Clow Card! Return to your original form! Clow Card!"   
But instead of stopping in mid air to seal a card, her wand directly hit the forehead of Davis (a character from digimon)!  
"Ow! What is this? Ooohhh your pretty... I'm Davis! Who are-" He stopped when he saw Syaoran, looking at him angrily. "Kind of early for Haloween, isn't it?" He laughed.  
"What are you? The Stupid card? Hey Sakura, d'ya think there's such a card?" He laughed hysterically while Sakura gave him the -_-' look. "Wait, are ya trying to hit on my girl here? C'mon, I'll take you on..." Syaoran held out his sword at Davis.   
"What the..." Davis looked at the sword, then at Sakura and turned to face Syaoran, with determination on his face.   
Sakura looked between the guys, nervous, even though she knew that Li would be able to win.  
"Hey Sakura! Did I miss-... oh boy..." Tomoyo came rushing towards Sakura, but abruptly stopped at the sight of some dumb looking kid facing the love of Sakura's life, Syaoran, who was holding his sword threateningly.  
  
  
*in a classic TV host/announcer voice* 'What will happen next? Will Syaoran beat Davis in a fight for love? Or will Davis somehow (doubtfully) defeat Syaoran Li? Tune in on the next episode of Digimon...erm...I mean..Card Captor Sakura to find out, in the episode titled: "Li vs. Davis"!' 


	2. Prodigious: The Continuation

Prodigious!- continued....  
Li vs. Davis  
  
Because of the demand, mixed with my passion for writing, I've decided to create this sequel to my original one: Prodigious!.  
  
*in TV announcer voice* 'Today, on Card Captors....it's Syaoran facing Davis, in a battle for love....'  
  
  
"Are you ready for it?" Syaoran's voice finally broke the uneasy silence. "Ahh!" He shouted as he charged for Davis.  
"Digi-armour, energize!" Davis cried out, holding his digivice out in front of him.  
Syaoran halted before the digivice, and looked at it stupidly. Everyone looked from Davis, to Syaoran, then to the digivice. All that could be heard was the beeping of Davis's device. A sweatdrop formed on all of them.  
"Ha! You really expect THAT thing to help you? Hahahahaha..!" Syaoran fell to the ground in a fit of laughter.  
"Uhh...Sakura-chan, who is that guy?" Tomoyo watched him expectantly.   
"He says his name is Davis, I thought..wait a minute!" Sakura turned back to Li-kun. "Why did we sense something if he's just a human?"  
Syaoran pondered this, "Hmm....well....maybe there is such thing as the Stupid card...heh..joking.." He said at the look of everyone's face --- -_-'  
Kero then flew out from Sakura's backpack. "No kid. Even if he was, Sakura's wand would have sealed him by now, baka. Ehh...gomen.." Kero quickly said when Syaoran held out his sword. "I think we should bring him inside somewhere, so we can talk. Especially about this.." He said while examining the digivice.  
"Um, we could go to my place! It's really close from here..." Tomoyo suggested, smiling and blushing at Davis.  
"Ohh....I didn't see you coming...you're pretty kawaii too..." Davis said dreamily.  
"Erm...ahem," Sakura cleared her throat a bit too loudly, "Well, let's go..." She led the way with Tomoyo beside her, Kero flying behind them, and Syaoran walking alongside Davis, both of them giving cut-eye to each other.   
"You actually have a crush on Davis! Ew! No offense or anything." Sakura whispered to her friend.  
"Well...I like his clothes...they're cool...and oh..his hair..." Tomoyo added with stars in her eyes.  
"Oh brother.." Sakura shook her head sadly.  
  
"Pudding! I love my pudding!" Kero licked his lips when Tomoyo came into the living room, carrying a tray with four bowls, and a mini-bowl, all filled with pudding.  
"Hey Davis, how come you aren't afraid of Kero? Even MY brother is..and he's way older.." Sakura asked, while resting her head on Syaoran's shoulder.  
When Davis answered, he didn't want to look at Sakura, for his heart hurt too much, "Oh, I've seen monsters way worse than that little stuffed animal." He took a bowl of pudding and slowly ate it, once Tomoyo had set them on the table.   
"Grrrr..." Kero grumbled angrily, flew up to Davis, and bit his finger.   
"Ahhh! Get it off! Get it off! Ouch ouch ouch!" Davis jumped up and began running around the room, shaking his hand furiously.  
Everyone laughed, except Tomoyo. She was looking at Kero angrily. Meanwhile, Sakura and Syaoran had stopped laughing, though Kinomoto was still giggling a little. Li-kun looked lovingly into Sakura's eyes.  
"You know, you look so beautiful when you smile like that..." He leaned forward to kiss Sakura.  
Just then, Kero was thrown off by Davis' wild shaking, and hit Syaoran, right in the face. Sakura screamed and Tomoyo gasped. Both Kero and Syaoran got up, dazed from the accident o.O .   
"Li-kun! Li-kun! Daijoubu ka?" Sakura asked anxiously.  
"Itai...that really hurt..." Syaoran sat up straight and shook his head, as if trying to shake off the dizziness.  
"Why'd ya do that, huh?" Sakura looked at Davis with flames flickering in her eyes.   
"Uh....uh...I didn't mean to.." He shrugged helplessly.   
"Oh sure! After what Li-kun JOKED about you, you just wanted to really get him back, didn't you?" Tears welded up in her eyes.  
Tomoyo comforted Sakura, "Now now...he really didn't mean it....it was an accident...besides, it's not like he killed Syaoran.."  
"You're just saying that! You LIKE Davis, why should you protect your best friend?" Sakura blurped out Tomoyo's secret.  
"Ohhh! You like me! You really like me!" Davis jumped around, happily.  
By this time, Syaoran was no longer dazed, and now he was mad. He took out his sword. "Mount, element, lightning!" He yelled and a bol of lightening shot from his sword, towards Davis.  
"Ahh!" Davis yelled just as-  
  
*TV screen turns grey and a message appears on it, saying: We are sorry, but we are currently dealing with technical dificulties, please stand by..*  
  
What will happen NOW? 


	3. Prodigious: The Final Episode

Prodigious- The Final Episode  
Because of demand, I have, once again, created my FINAL episode of my Card Captor Sakura/Digimon crossover fic.  
  
  
*TV announcer voice* 'Last time, on Card Captor Sakura... Syaoran has sent a lightening bolt hurtling towards Davis...what can he do???'  
  
  
"Ahh!" Davis yelled just as his digivice flashed brightly, consuming everyone in bright light.  
When everyone opened their eyes to see whether or not Davis had been hurt (even killed...yikes), they all gasped in horror.  
"Wha...What the? H-he's gone!" Tomoyo cried in fear.  
Sakura looked at Li-kun, "Your lightning thingy, it's not supposed to make people disappear? Is it?"  
"Last time I checked, no. I just-- hey! Look! He dropped that thing he was holding!" Syaoran pointed at Davis's digivice.  
Kero flew over to it, picked it up, and brought it to Sakura. Everyone gathered around her, as she examined it. "Hmm....I can't make any sense of it. It's not for Clow Cards, but it's definately not a toy...." Her voice trailed off.  
"Oh....my Davis....where for art thou Davis?" Tomoyo spoke with a dramatic voice.  
"This really is not a time for Shakespeare, you know." Syaoran rolled his eyes and took the digivice from Sakura. He looked at it impatiently, then began shaking it. "Work! Dammit! Work you baka piece of-!" He was cut off when the unexpected happened... all three of them were momentarily surrounded in light and flashing numbers. They all screamed in fear as they hurtled endlessly through the digiport.  
  
Sakura moaned and slowly opened her eyes. A hot sun was blaring down on them. When she slowly attempted to get up, pain shot all throughout her body. The others were beginning to sit up aswell. They heard a distant voice, shouting not to them, but to other people.  
"Come on! I'm telling you! Five minutes after I got here, they fell in my lap! And they have my digivice! Hurry!" It was the voice of Davis.  
"Sure Davis, you are JUST fine..." Another guy's voice came, he sounded slightly older.  
Li-kun looked behind him to see six kids, all running towards them, with Davis in the lead. Beside the kids, were six small creatures. Syaoran stood up shakily and nervously held out his sword. Sakura stood up and went to help Tomoyo.   
Davis and his gang arrived, surrounding them. Most of them were staring at what Syaoran was wearing.   
"Sora, why is he wearing such silly clothes?" Asked a small bird in a high pitched voice.  
"I don't know.." The girl, Sora, replied.  
"Okay. let's start with the introduction," A smart looking boy began, "I'm Izzy, and this is my Digimon, Tentomon."  
Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo all looked at each other, then at the kids.   
"What's that?" Li-kun finally asked.  
"They're not digi-destined? How on earth did they get here?" A taller boy with poofy hair exclaimed.  
"Tai, I already told you, they have my digivice!" Davis said irritably.  
"Well, anyways, I'm T.K., and no, it doesn't stand for anything, so don't ask." A blond haired boy held out his hand.   
Syaoran just looked at it in his unfriendly way.   
"Uhh...well, I'm Yoli, and this is Joe." Yoli pointed first to herself, then to the tall boy with blue hair beside her. She made a ^_^' sort of face.   
"I-I'm Tomoyo, this is Sakura, and that is Syaoran. You must forgive him, he is a very suspicious guy." Tomoyo said, looking at Davis the entire time, a relieved expression on her face.  
He smiled back at her, "Anything for you..." He said out loud.  
All the digi-destined stared at him. Everyone, even Li-kun, laughed as Davis snapped out of his trance and covered his mouth, blushing madly.  
And so it was, that for the day, everyone chatted. The digi-destined boasted about all their accomplishments, and Sakura, along with Syaoran and Tomoyo, told the kids about their life of capturing Clow cards. That's when Sakura realized.....  
"Oh no! Li-kun! Where's Kero?! We've got to get back! What if a Clow card is causing chaos right now?!" Sakura jumped up.  
"You're right, we should get back." Syaoran took Sakura's hand and they turned to-   
"Um, maybe we'll wait 'till THEY'RE finished.." He nodded towards a couple, standing.  
Tomoyo and Davis were talking, away from everyone else.   
"Oh, I wish I didn't have to go..." Tomoyo said sadly.  
Davis didn't want to look at her hurt expression. "I know...but you're a lot safer in your world than you are here...you have to..." Now he knew what depression felt like.  
"Good-bye..." Tomoyo kissed him on the cheek beore she ran off with tears in her eyes and joined Sakura and Syaoran.  
Davis turned to face all three of them. "Digiport! Take them back!" He shouted, holding out his device, and soon, the trio ended up back in Tomoyo's place.   
"Phew, I think that's enough for one day! Let's go Li-kun." Sakura took his hand and they turned to go.  
"Wait for me!" Kero came from behind the couch and flew into Sakura's back pack.  
"Bai guys!" Tomoyo waved as her friends left the house.  
"Let's never go back again. It's too much for me." Sakura smiled at Syaoran.  
"Me too.." He said quietly as he leaned forward, their lips meeting each other warmly, and gently.  
  
  
The End 


End file.
